Ce rêve
by Maori-chan
Summary: "Ce fut le rêve le plus délicieux, le plus fou et le plus invraisemblable qu'il m'ait été donné de faire. Et Dieu seul sait comme je me hais d'avoir aimé cela." Fic-poème, itacest.


Hiii :D Saa, me revoilà avec un petit OS d'Hetalia. Au départ, ça devait être (encore) du Shizaya, mais en écrivant, je me suis dis que ça pourrait aussi bien aller pour les italy bros. C'est un p.o.v de Lovi-chan, du coup, il peut paraitre légèrement (trop) OOC, parce que ce n'est pas vraiment quelqu'un de très poétique dans la vie...Enfin bref, oui, c'est un poème, j'avais envie, je l'ai pondu en allant au lycée, le dernier jour d'école. Voilà. Merci, à Kafka pour m'avoir aidé à le rendre encore plus beau :) J'ai un peu l'impression, d'avoir trouvé un diamant à l'état brut, et elle m'a aidé à le polir pour le rendre magnifique et étincelant...*okjesors* Bon alors voilà, bonne lecture les amis 3

* * *

J'ai rêvé.

J'ai rêvé ton regard, empreint de ce mystère que je ne peux déceler. Ce regard perçant, qui m'observe, me dévisage. Ce regard qui veut quelque chose, ce regard qui supplie. Ce regard que je n'ai jamais su interpréter correctement, quand bien même j'ai essayé trop de fois pour les compter.

J'ai rêvé ta bouche rouge comme une baie sauvage, comme le sang qui bout dans nos veines. Cette bouche, qui peste la journée durant, d'habitude. Cette bouche pareille au fruit défendu, cette bouche que je veux à tout prix goûter.

J'ai rêvé ton souffle chaud dans mon cou, réveillant des sensations que je ne connaissais pas. Ce souffle s'engouffrant dans mon dos, ce souffle humide, passionné.

J'ai rêvé tes doigts fins et délicats, glisser sur ma peau, caresser les moindres parcelles de celle-ci. Ces doigts trop raffinés pour un homme, ces doigts comme des plumes, voluptueuses et légères, s'attardant sur la surface de mon épiderme.

J'ai rêvé nos lèvres se toucher, puis cette sensation de brûler, à l'intérieur. Une brûlure intense, insupportable, et si agréable en même temps. Comme un volcan en éruption, un feu d'artifice à son apogée, une fusée au décollage. Toutes ces impressions, d'un seul coup. Tel un torrent d'émotions, de sensations, déferlant sur moi sans prévenir.

J'ai rêvé ton corps nu, contre le mien, ta peau d'albâtre, laiteuse, comme la plus fine des porcelaines. Ce corps qu'il me semble avoir désiré toute ma vie, ce corps merveilleux, cette œuvre d'art, qu'on pourrait croire sculptée dans le marbre le plus pur.

J'ai rêvé ton visage, enfoui dans mon cou. Et cette marque indélébile, comme une preuve d'appartenance. Ton visage, empli de désir, ton visage me suppliant encore, me demandant d'aller plus loin. Cette marque, gravée dans ma chair, celle qui prouve que je suis tout à toi.

J'ai rêvé m'introduire et m'enfoncer lentement en toi. Plus bouillant que moi encore, brûlant ma chair, de cette chaleur irrésistible. Je m'enfuis au plus profond de toi, dans tes entrailles, la ou il fait le plus chaud, ou le plaisir est le plus intense.

J'ai rêvé ton corps tressaillant de douleur, et de plaisir, ton corps qui me demande plus, ta soif avide de recommencer ce mouvement, indéfiniment. Ton bassin qui se courbe, se penche, en avant, puis en arrière. Tes bras, tes jambes qui se plient, se tendent. Une danse qui peut commencer.

J'ai rêvé nos corps enchevêtrés, nos doigts entremêlés, nos cheveux ébouriffés. Chorégraphie dont nous seuls connaissons les pas, chanson dont on a inventé les paroles, concerto dirigé par deux mains d'œuvres.

J'ai rêvé notre respiration, haletante et saccadée, nos battements de cœur, totalement synchronisés. A cet instant, nous sommes un. Nos corps fusionnent, ne forment qu'un seul être, nos âmes sont en parfaite symbiose. Plus aucune barrière, plus aucune frontière qui ne nous retienne.

J'ai rêvé ma semence se répandre en toi, dans un ultime râle de plaisir. La cambrure soudaine et magnifique de ton corps. Ce gémissement, résonnant en moi comme la plus singulière des mélodies.

J'ai rêvé ton visage déformé par cette vague inconcevable et incontrôlable de sensations. Tes traits changeant du tout au tout, tiraillés, crispés, puis détendus, relâchés. Ce visage qui m'a supplié, me remercie enfin.

J'ai rêvé un dernier baiser, un tendre baiser, comme jamais je n'ai donné, ni reçu, avant que nous ne sombrions tous deux dans l'étrange pays des rêves. Nous nous sommes endormis alors au creux des bras de Morphée, quand bien même je voudrais rester éveillé, pour te voir flotter dans ces draps souillés.

Je me suis réveillé, maudissant le matin, moi qui aurais voulu rester près de toi toujours. Bien sûr, tu n'es pas là, et cette absence cogne dans mon cœur, elle me fait mal. Je voudrais te voir, totalement nu, encore assoupi dans ce lit, mais tu n'y es pas.

Ce fut le rêve le plus délicieux, le plus fou et le plus invraisemblable qu'il m'ait été donné de faire. Et Dieu seul sait comme je me hais d'avoir aimé cela.


End file.
